


Семь примеров верности

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур не часто бывает в ярости. Бывает разочарован – да; раздражается – безусловно; даже зол в определенных ситуациях. Но он редко позволяет себе погрузиться в море очищающей ярости, в кипящее горнило праведного гнева, текущего под кожей, как кровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь примеров верности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loyalty in Seven Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475123) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



> Огромная благодарность ДавыдоФФ за прекрасное оформление и lyekka за вычитку

**Название:** Семь примеров верности  
[Loyalty in Seven Scenes](http://camelotsolstice.livejournal.com/21862.html)  
**Автор:** i_claudia  
**Переводчик:** Merlin's Team  
**Бета:** Merlin's Support Team  
**Оформление:** Merlin's Team  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин, Артур/Гвен, намек на Артур/Мерлин/Гвен  
**Размер:** ~6800 слов  
**Саммари:** Артур не часто бывает в ярости. Бывает разочарован – да; раздражается – безусловно; даже зол в определенных ситуациях. Но он редко позволяет себе погрузиться в море очищающей ярости, в кипящее горнило праведного гнева, текущего под кожей, как кровь.  
**Дисклеймер:** все не мое  


Артур не часто бывал в ярости. Разочарован – да; раздражен – безусловно; даже злился в определенных ситуациях. Но редко позволял себе погрузиться в море очищающей ярости, в кипящее горнило праведного гнева, текущего под кожей, как кровь.  
Сейчас было самое время.  
Его сапоги грохотали по пустым коридорам. Все стражники были сейчас на первом этаже. Блокировали выходы из замка. Формально, он должен быть сейчас с ними, чтобы не дать колдуну сбежать. Но у него были другие дела. И если потом его спросят, он скажет, что проверял башни на случай, если преступник решит с помощью магии сбежать таким путем.  
\- Сир!  
Он быстро оглянулся, проверяя, но коридор был по прежнему пуст. Принц поспешно шагнул в небольшую нишу, из которой раздался шепот. Там, наполовину скрытый занавесью, его ждал сэр Леон, тщетно пытавшийся не показывать беспокойства.  
\- Что нового?  
\- Он в безопасности вне границ Камелота, - понизив голос сказал Леон. - В пути.  
\- Вы предупредили его, чтобы не ехал в Эалдор?  
Леон кивнул.  
\- Он понимает, что там его будут искать в первую очередь. И не хочет подвергать мать опасности. Он отправился в Мерсию.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Артур привалился к стене и задумался.  
\- Его мать в любом случае в опасности. У нас есть кого послать?  
\- Есть пара оруженосцев постарше. Они смогут убедиться, что у нее все в порядке, не попадаясь на глаза, а здесь их не хватятся.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Артур. – Пошли их.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Леон поймал его за рукав.  
\- Уверен, что это разумно? Если станет известно, что ты помог ему сбежать…  
Артур покачал головой.  
\- Ты клялся, что рыцари верны мне. Это так?  
\- До последнего вздоха, сир.  
\- Значит, никто ничего не узнает.  
Артур ушел, пока Леон не сказал еще чего-нибудь, что напомнило бы о том, насколько это ужасная идея. Он не нуждался в напоминаниях, не хотел останавливаться и думать, не хотел расставаться с клокочущим внутри гневом.  
Он прошел через замок к главным воротам, не обращая внимания на разбегающихся с его пути слуг, не заботясь о том, что выражение его лица сейчас могло напугать кого угодно. Он всегда знал, что Мерлин идиот, но ему даже в страшном бреду не снилось насколько.  
В тронном зале все еще царила суматоха: стражники, слуги и придворные суетились вокруг груды камней, с трудом скрывая панику. Артур на мгновение замер, разглядывая наполовину разрушенную стену. Потолок и несущие конструкции выглядели по-прежнему устойчивыми. Артур подозревал, что Мерлин сделал все возможное для того, чтобы ущерб был минимальным. И они, возможно, смогут вновь использовать эти камни, а не везти из карьеров новые. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на окровавленную руку, торчащую из-под завала, принц пошел дальше. Он не чувствовал жалости к наемному убийце, только ярость от того, что тот смог подобраться так близко.  
Отец ждал его в кабинете, постукивая затянутым в перчатку кулаком по спинке кресла.  
\- Его уже поймали?  
\- Пока нет, - Артур облокотился о край стола, не встречаясь взглядом с королем. - Его и след простыл.  
\- Он не мог далеко уйти, - рассуждал вслух Утер. - Перекройте выходы из города, обыскивайте дом за домом, если придется. Он самая страшная угроза Камелоту за последние годы. Мы не можем дать ему уйти.  
Артур кивнул. Он и не думал напоминать, что после трех лет, проведенных в Камелоте, Мерлин скорее всего изучил город настолько, что смог бы уйти незамеченным. Ни к чему было наводить отца на такие мысли.  
Подойдя к сыну, Утер положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Его предательство глубоко ранило тебя, - тихо сказал он. – Я знаю, что вы с мальчишкой были близки. Но ты должен помнить, что никогда по-настоящему не знал его, Артур. Он – враг, причем очень опасный, учитывая, как долго у него получалось обманывать нас. Необходимо его поймать.  
Артур не знал, то ли рассмеяться, то ли отвернуться. Близки. Словно Мерлин был кем-то обычным, кем-то, кого Артур держал рядом по привычке или из личной симпатии, а не потому, что Мерлин был необходим ему, как воздух, как кровь, бегущая по жилам. Но отец не знал об этом. Не знал, что Артур был в ярости не потому, что его предал колдун, а потому, что его предал друг, потому, что его предал Мерлин. Мерлин, который еще утром целовал его, позволял прижимать себя к стене королевских покоев, гладил каждый сантиметр его кожи, но так и не поведал своего главного секрета.  
Ничего из этого Артур не сказал, лишь кивнул.  
\- Мы найдем его.

Сначала Артуру казалось, что он принимает желаемое за действительное, он резко оборачивался, замечая краем глаза знакомый шейный платок, растрепанную темную шевелюру или бледные острые скулы. Мерлин давно был на пути в Мерсию, вне зоны досягаемости короля, и Артур должен был быть этому рад.  
Он и был, по большей части, потому что понятия не имел, чего наговорил бы, случись ему увидеть Мерлина. Он действовал под влиянием момента. После того, как Мерлин обрушил стену замка на убийц, выставив себя колдуном на глазах всего Камелота, все, о чем мог думать Артур, пока тащил его через потайную дверь, сдавал на руки Леону с тихим приказом _«вывези его к чертовой матери подальше от Камелота»_ , - это что он не в силах стоять и смотреть на казнь Мерлина.  
Сейчас, три недели спустя, он все никак не может перестать думать о Мерлине. И злость тоже никуда не делась, она кипит внутри, норовя выплеснуться наружу, как не пытался он загнать ее поглубже и по возможности забыть о ней. А еще его все раздражало, и он не мог этого скрыть. Он был вспыльчив, до грубости немногословен с отцом, и безосновательно резок со своим новым слугой, хотя тот, в отличие от Мерлина, вовремя разводил огонь, начищал доспехи и вообще вел себя, как подобает слуге. Мерлину последнее никогда не удавалось.  
Он знает, что большинство обитателей замка прощают ему плохое настроение, списывая его поведение на боль от предательства и раздражение от бесплодной охоты, Артур не разубеждает их. Так в любом случае проще. У него слишком много вопросов, на которые нет ответов. Слишком много снов, после которых он просыпается, задыхаясь, с именем Мерлина на губах, с его привкусом на языке.  
Даже днем он ловит себя на том, что вспоминает, как дрожал отсвет пламени свеч на коже Мерлина, его удивленный вздох и широко распахнувшиеся глаза, когда Артур первый раз взял у него в рот: сначала лизнув на пробу от основания до кончика, потом уже более уверенно вбирая член Мерлина в рот целиком. Его безмолвный крик, когда совсем осмелевший Артур широко лизнул меж разведенных ягодиц. Но чаще всего ему вспоминается изгиб спины Мерлина, его перемазанные маслом пальцы, которыми он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Артура, оставляя синяки. Как Мерлин сжимался вокруг него и требовал _еще_ и _быстрее_.  
Он пытается выбросить его из головы, но Мерлин остается непокорным даже в свое отсутствие. Его лицо, его запах, его голос постоянно присутствуют в мыслях Артура.  
Через четыре недели после того, как Мерлин покинул Камелот, Артур, отвлекшись на темноволосого ушастого конюха, болтавшегося у края тренировочной площадки, не заметил, как сэр Герайнт споткнулся. Леон предупреждающе вскрикнул, но было слишком поздно – Герайнт падал, размахивая руками, в одной из которых был меч. Артур крутанулся, вскидывая щит, но уже понимал, что не успевает полностью блокировать удар. Он отклонился, чтобы меч попал в покрытую кольчугой руку, а не в беззащитную шею.  
Но до того, как меч опустился, неожиданно поднялся ветер, растрепав слипшиеся от пота волосы принца. Челка упала ему на глаза, а когда он сумел отбросить волосы, сэр Герайнт лежал на стылой земле в трех хороших шагах от Артура, а его меч оказался глубоко воткнут в землю. Ветер пропал так же внезапно, как и появился. Артур резко развернулся, уже не сомневаясь, что среди собравшихся у кромки поля зевак увидит знакомую угловатую физиономию с нахальной улыбкой. Но вокруг были только рыцари и несколько оруженосцев. Темноволосый парень исчез.  
Оставив сэра Герайнта лежать на земле, Артур бросился к конюшням, не обращая внимания на окрики рыцарей за спиной. Был только один маг, достаточно безумный, чтобы догадаться вызвать магический ветер средь бела дня в присутствии лучших рыцарей Камелота, и Артур намеревался его поколотить, когда найдет.  
Однако отыскать Мерлина оказалось не так просто. Шли дни, и Артур почти сумел убедить себя, что ему просто померещилось, пока однажды не увидел у главных ворот закутанную в плащ Гвен, которая явно старалась остаться незамеченной. У нее в руках была корзинка с чем-то, подозрительно похожим на оленину и хлеб с замковой кухни. В груди Артура похолодело, но он заставил себя шагнуть вперед, подумав, что не стоит делать выводы, даже не поговорив с Гвен.  
\- Гвиневера, - он встал, скрестив руки на груди, притопывая ногой и не давая ей пройти. - Носишь милостыню в нижний город?  
Гвен ответила ему умоляющим виноватым взглядом, и он чуть было не смягчился, в конце концов, он не хотел ранить ее нежное сердце. Наверное, она оставалась последним человеком в Камелоте, которому он мог доверять, который не побоится сказать ему, что он заходит слишком далеко.  
\- Да, сир, - на ее лице было крупными буквами написано, что она лжет. – Милостыню.  
Он привалился плечом к стене.  
\- По-моему, хлеб и мясо с королевского стола для милостыни слишком роскошно.  
Он давно должен был догадаться расспросить Гвен, должен был подумать, что Мерлин обязательно посвятит ее в свои планы. Эти двое всегда были так близки, что это вызывало в нем острую жгучую ревность, хотя он не смог бы объяснить, кого именно из них ревнует.  
\- Это… объедки, ваше высочество. С прошлой недели.  
\- Любопытно, - протянул он, прерывая ее путанные объяснения. – Чрезвычайно любопытно. Я каждый день ем за королевским столом и точно уверен, что оленины у нас не было по крайней мере недели три.  
\- Милорд, пожалуйста…  
\- Где он? – склонившись поближе перебил он, не повышая голоса.  
Она замерла. И хотя быстро взяла себя в руки, в глазах ее плескалась паника. Но она не дрогнув встретила его взгляд.  
\- Где кто, сир?  
Он схватил ее за руку так, что пальцы впились в кожу. При мысли об отце в голосе принца появились стальные нотки.  
\- Второй раз я спрашивать не буду, Гвиневера.  
Она отшатнулась, прижав корзину к груди, словно защищаясь, но не смогла вырваться из его хватки. Подняв глаза, она встретилась с ним взглядом, словно ища что-то в его глазах, какое-то обещание, которое он не мог дать вслух.  
И, похоже, она нашла то, что искала, потому что кивнула, сдаваясь.  
Когда она, наклонившись поближе, зашептала ему в ухо, Артур почувствовал запах ее кожи – что-то земное и пряное, от чего начинала кружиться голова. Он резко отстранился, сдержавшись, чтобы не поцеловать ее, не попробовать этот запах на вкус. Поцелуй – это обещание, как много лет назад сказал ему отец, когда принц попытался поцеловать дочь одного из приезжих лордов, и получил звонкую пощечину за подобную наглость. А сейчас он не хотел давать обещаний, которые, возможно, не сможет сдержать. Его сердце разрывалось на части в попытках выбрать то, что правильно, как велел ему долг.  
\- Спасибо, - просто сказал он. Она быстро ушла, оглянувшись напоследок, словно проверяя, не преследует ли он ее.  
Привычным успокаивающим жестом Артур положил руку на рукоять меча, и пошел в противоположную сторону, заставляя себя выглядеть спокойным и беззаботным.

Пока он в темноте пробирался по узким улочкам нижнего города, пошел снег. Пришлось ниже наклонить голову, спасаясь от больших белых хлопьев, густо сыпавших с неба. Ветер задувал снег под полы его темно-синего плаща. Натянув поглубже капюшон, он упрямо шел вперед, разыскивая конюшню, описанную Гвиневерой. Ветхое здание притулилось у городской стены, почти незаметное между лавкой шорника и затрапезного вида таверной.  
Он внимательно осмотрелся. Изнутри не пробивалось даже слабого отсвета огонька. Дверь была плотно закрыта, защищая помещение от ветра. На секунду он подумал, что ошибся. Было бы проще, если бы он все это себе придумал, если бы Гвен неправильно объяснила, куда идти, если бы Мерлина не оказалось за этой дверью, если бы он и правда давно покинул границы Камелота.  
Артуру необходимо было поговорить с Мерлином, необходимо снова увидеть его, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что этот идиот еще жив. И в то же время Артур не знал, что ему сказать. В голове все смешалось. Он не понимал, что говорить и как. Подобная неуверенность была слишком опасна.  
Да и ему опасно было здесь находиться. Ему вообще не следовало приходить. Отец голову за это снимет. Хуже того, это было опасно для Мерлина. Артуру не следовало привлекать внимание к его убежищу.  
Под всем этим бились более темные мысли. Боль и гнев, и страсть клокотали в крови, но он отбросил их в сторону. Он уже пришел, знал, что придет, с минуты, как заметил Гвиневеру. Он не мог стоять на улице всю ночь и не мог вернуться в замок, не получив того, зачем пришел. Мысли о Мерлине много недель не давали ему покоя. И Артур должен был увидеть его, должен был выяснить причину.  
Дверь не желала открываться, но все же поддалась, когда Артур навалился на нее плечом. Внутри конюшни было почти пусто. Там и сям валялись кучки гниющей соломы. Мерлина нигде не было. Отбросив капюшон, Артур прошел дальше, недоуменно оглядываясь по сторонам. Не могло быть в одном месте двух конюшен, а значит, по словам Гвен, Мерлин должен быть здесь. Но конюшня оказалась пуста. Беспокойство мешалось с раздражением, но тут его внимание привлек тихий звук за спиной. Артур обернулся.  
\- Артур, - вздохнув произнес Мерлин. - Гвен сказала, что ты разговаривал с ней.  
Мерлин стоял у двери, опустив руки, и настороженно наблюдал за Артуром. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Он явно похудел, щеки ввалились, под глазами залегли чернильные тени. Он стал словно меньше ростом. И выглядел испуганным. Артур еле сдержался, чтобы не сообщить ему, что он дерьмово выглядит.  
Сдержаться-то он сдержался, но возникла другая проблема, теперь он вовсе не знал, что сказать. Точнее, он много чего хотел сказать, и разговор предстоял нелегкий. Они стояли, молча глядя друг на друга. Густая тишина тянулась, заполняя пространство между ними, пока Мерлин не сдался, заговорив первым.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – спросил он, отворачиваясь от Артура.  
Теперь, когда его внимание не было сосредоточено на угловатом лице Мерлина, Артур заметил, что Мерлин занимал дальнее стойло. Там лежала стопка книг, а в углу были сложены одеяла. И больше ничего.  
Артур наблюдал, как ветер задувает снежные хлопья сквозь щели в стенах, и молчал, не отвечая на вопрос Мерлина.  
\- В смысле, - снова заговорил Мерлин, ковыряя носком сапога пол, - я полагаю, если бы ты собирался меня арестовать, то привел бы больше людей. И наверное не помогал бы мне сбежать. Так зачем ты пришел?  
Артур не мог сказать, что не знает, что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, видит улыбку Мерлина. Поэтому он предпочел нападение. Шагнув вперед, он схватил Мерлина за руку, не давая ему отойти.  
\- А _ты_ почему здесь, идиот? Отцовский палач точит топор по твою голову с тех пор, как ты сбежал. Ты должен быть в Мерсии или в королевстве Ценреда на худой конец.  
Мерлин попытался вырваться. Но Артур всегда мог удержать его, даже когда Мерлин хитрил и щипал его за нежную кожу с внутренней стороны плеча. Хотя, внезапно пришло в голову Артуру, Мерлин никогда не вырывался всерьез, не пытался освободиться от Артура. Мысль оказалась неприятной, она всколыхнула старые страхи, прятавшиеся в глубине души Артура. Страхи, которые он научился не замечать. Подобная слабость разозлила его.  
\- Я должен остаться в Камелоте, - сказал Мерлин, сжав губы в тонкую упрямую линию. Артур еле сдержался, чтобы не встряхнуть его что было сил, в надежде вернуть ему здравый смысл. 

\- Оставшись, ты погибнешь, - яростно выплюнул он. – Я думал, ты уже в сотне миль от Камелота. Тебя ничего здесь не держит…  
На этих словах он вдруг запнулся, потеряв мысль.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин успел вывернуться из его хватки.  
\- Думай, что хочешь, - судя по голосу, он тоже разозлился. – Я не уеду.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь, что погибнешь? – требовательно спросил Артур. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя казнили?  
\- Всяко лучше, чем у тебя служить, - взорвался Мерлин. Артур отшатнулся.  
\- Ну извини, если быть моим слугой было так ужасно, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Наверное, невыносимо иметь хорошую работу, крышу над головой, добротную одежду на плечах… - он заставил себя замолчать, потому что следующим было бы – _теплое тело в своей постели_.  
\- Не будь задницей, - бросил Мерлин.  
\- Я приказал тебе покинуть Камелот. Ты ослушался прямого приказа.  
Мерлин прищурился.  
\- Учитывая, что ты меня уволил, ты больше не в праве мне приказывать. Так что я могу делать, что захочу.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя уволил?  
\- Ну не знаю, - протянул Мерлин. – Может, ты сам, когда не задумываясь вышвырнул меня за дверь?  
Какое-то время Артур потрясенно молчал.  
\- Вышвырнул тебя за дверь? Что за бред ты несешь?  
\- А как на счет того, что ты приказал рыцарям вывезти меня из Камелота? По-моему, явный приказ об увольнении. Яснее некуда.  
Артур поднял руку, привлекая внимание.  
\- Так ты поэтому злишься? Решил, что я хочу… - он прикусил губу, сдерживаясь. Он и так уже слишком много сказал. – Ладно, думай, что хочешь.

Они снова замолчали, не глядя друг на друга. На улице завывал ветер, заставляя скрипеть старые стены конюшни. Теперь первым не выдержал Артур, потому что он должен был узнать, потому что эти мысли неделями не давали ему покоя, и если он все не выяснит, то они сведут его с ума.  
\- А ты когда-нибудь… - начал он, но заколебался. - Почему ты никогда…  
Он снова замолчал, но Мерлин, видимо, прочел незаданный вопрос у него на лице. И замялся.  
\- Я не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать, - ответ был слишком дипломатичным, слишком нехарактерным для Мерлина. Артур насторожился.  
Заметив, что Мерлин старательно отводит глаза, Артур понял, чего тот не сказал.  
\- Ты думал, я сразу же выдам тебя? За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- А что я должен был думать? Сыновний долг для тебя важнее всего…  
\- Не важнее моей чести, - резко перебил Артур. – Не важнее долга защищать тех, кто мне верен, кто верен Камелоту. Не важнее того, что я… - на сей раз он до крови закусил губу, чтобы замолчать.  
\- Что ты что? – тут же перешел в атаку Мерлин. – Что ты скучаешь по сговорчивому любовнику? Все из-за этого? Тебе потрахаться не с кем?  
После этих слов Артура просто затрясло от внезапно накатившей ярости.  
\- Потрахаться, говоришь, не с кем… Думаешь, это все, что меня волнует? Думаешь, я помог тебе сбежать, лгал ради тебя, позаботился об охране твоей матери от ищеек отца и направлял все разыскивающие тебя патрули по ложному следу, потому что мне отчаянно не хватает секса? 

\- Ну… когда ты так ставишь вопрос… - смягчился Мерлин, но в его нахмуренных бровях еще читалось упрямое недоверие.  
\- Это не связано с тем, что я тобой спал, - сказал Артур, делая шаг вперед, его душила ярость и горькая обида от того, что Мерлин был о нем такого низкого мнения. – Я бы сделал то же самое для любого, кто мне служил бы, защищал меня, рисковал ради меня жизнью.  
\- Но раньше же не делал, - не желая сдаваться, возразил Мерлин.  
\- У меня не было возможности! – заорал Артур, окончательно потеряв терпение. - Никто еще не был таким преданным идиотом, как ты… Я не могу тебя потерять, Мерлин, ты слишком много для меня значишь.  
Слова вырвались раньше, чем он смог обдумать, что говорит, раньше, чем от страха перехватило горло. Он чуть было не начал оправдываться, отрицая, что Мерлин значит для него больше, чем любой другой слуга, но его остановило выражение лица Мерлина. Он не успел решить, как вести себя дальше, руки Мерлина обвились вокруг него, притягивая ближе.  
Артур не успел ни расслабиться, ни оттолкнуть Мерлина, как тот сам отступил от него и что было силы пихнул в плечо.  
\- Это чтоб перестал быть идиотом, - объяснил Мерлин. - Ну как можно быть таким придурком, ты правда думаешь, что ничего не значишь для меня? Как ты думаешь, почему я остался в Камелоте? Уж наверное не потому, что мне климат нравится.  
Скривившись, Артур потер плечо, а Мерлин добавил, уже мягче:  
\- Я хотел тебе рассказать. Мне было ненавистно скрывать это от тебя, Артур.  
\- Надо было сказать, - ответил Артур. – Я понимаю, почему ты молчал в начале, но спустя столько времени…  
Клокочущий гнев пропал, забрав все силы. Артуру все еще было больно, он знал, что никогда не простит Мерлину того, что тот ему не рассказал. И в то же время, он не мог его винить за то, что хранил в секрете настолько опасную вещь. Почему-то теперь, зная, что Мерлин не покинул Камелот, с произошедшим стало легче смириться. Потому что в глубине души Артур знал, что Мерлин остался из-за него. Это было нелогично, учитывая, что Артур сам организовал его побег. Но вид живого и теплого Мерлина смягчал его недовольство, сглаживал острые углы, давал силы справиться с происходящим.  
Шагнув вперед, Мерлин осторожно тронул Артура за плечо. Артур накрыл его ладонь своей, мягко погладив тонкую кожу.  
\- Тебе правда стоит уехать из Камелота, - тихо сказал он. Уже ничего не требуя, просто констатируя факт.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Мерлин, посмотрев на него. - Но не уеду.  
Артур тяжело вздохнул, но где то в глубине души он был рад. Он тонул, но теперь понимал, что, может быть, он в этом чувстве не одинок, что Мерлин тонет вместе с ним.  
Не дав себе времени передумать, он прижался губами к губам Мерлина. Поцелуй получился коротким и несмелым, раньше он целовал Мерлина совсем по-другому, но в нем было обещание большего, призрак всего того, что Артур готов был отдать ему, пусть он пока и сам не знал, что именно.  
Но нежным поцелуй оставался недолго. Язык Мерлина прошелся по губам Артура, расслабляя. Они опустились на сваленные в углу одеяла. Мерлин медленно раздевал его, ни на мгновение не прекращая ласкать, доводя до исступления. Артур задыхался и плавился под умелыми руками, несмотря на поддувавший в широкие щели ветер.  
\- Мерлин, - взмолился он. Потому что Мерлин был единственным, кто мог довести его до такого состояния, кого хотелось умолять о большем.  
И Мерлин снова начал целовать его. Глубоко и страстно, даже немного грубо.  
Обхватив их члены ладонью, Мерлин начал двигаться, ритмично сжимая пальцы, пока у Артура не поплыло перед глазами. Разорвав поцелуй, он уткнулся в шею Мерлина, глуша стон облегчения.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя – хрипло пообещал Мерлин, срываясь вслед за Артуром в слепящий омут удовольствия.

 

Вернувшись на рассвете, Артур едва успел опустить голову на подушку, как в дверь настойчиво постучали. С трудом соображая от усталости, он дополз до двери и недоуменно уставился на стоявшего в коридоре слугу.  
\- Милорд, - заговорил слуга. - Король требует вашего присутствия. Немедленно.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас? – переспросил он, плохо соображая от смятения и удивления. Слуга кивнул. – Он вообще знает, который час?  
\- Он сказал, как можно быстрее, ваше высочество.  
Артур достаточно хорошо знал отца, чтобы понимать, что случилось что-то серьезное. Отпустив слугу, он быстро натянул на себя первую попавшуюся одежду.  
В тронном зале было полно стражи и явно только что поднятых с постели рыцарей. Не успел Артур спросить у кого-нибудь, что происходит, как отец заметил его и подозвал к себе.  
\- Артур, - заговорил Утер. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. – У меня хорошие новости.  
Артур засомневался, что что-то достаточно важное, чтобы поднять пол замка перед рассветом, может быть хорошими новостями, но вслух сказал:  
\- Это замечательно, отец. И какие же?  
Утер подал знак кому-то за спиной Артура и объявил:  
\- Мы поймали колдуна.  
Отец продолжал говорить, но Артур больше не слушал. В зал ввели окровавленного избитого Мерлина, закованного в кандалы. В окружении пяти стражников. На шее у него был железный ошейник с протянутой сквозь него цепью, которую дергал стражник, заставляя Мерлина спотыкаться. Мерлин выглядел больным, глаза его остекленели, казалось, он с трудом понимал, что происходит.  
Железо. Артур вспомнил, как его учили находить магию и бороться с ней. Железо помогало обычным рыцарям побеждать колдунов, потому что не давало последним использовать свои силы. Тогда ему не приходило в голову спросить, причиняет ли им это боль. Сейчас же, при взгляде на крупные капли пота на лбу Мерлина сердце его сжималось от ужаса.  
\- Его обнаружили прямо в стенах Камелота, - продолжил Утер. Артур заставил себя отвернуться от Мерлина и придал своему лицу как можно более безразличное выражение. – Как ты это объяснишь, Артур? Ты должен был перевернуть город сверху донизу.  
Голос отца звучал обвиняюще, но Артуру в кои-то веки было все равно.  
\- Я так и сделал, - ответил он. – Может быть, Мер… колдун сначала сбежал и лишь недавно вернулся в Камелот.  
\- И как ему это удалось? – поинтересовался Утер. Он слишком пристально вглядывался в лицо Артура, и принц постарался держаться уверенно. – Все ворота охраняются. То, что он избежал поимки, может означать только одно – ему помогал кто-то изнутри.  
Гвиневера, в ужасе понял Артур. Отец подозревает Гвен и пытается выяснить, в курсе ли Артур, и заставить его предать ее.  
\- Мерлин – могущественный колдун, - мягко возразил он. – Возможно, он использовал магию, чтобы остаться незамеченным.  
\- Возможно, - согласился Утер. – Однако у нас есть доказательства, что у него есть связи в самом сердце Камелота. Ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что не знаешь, как ему удавалось так долго избегать поимки?  
\- Не знаю, - Артур впервые напрямую солгал отцу с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять и его поймали за кражей сладостей с кухни.  
Лицо Утера потемнело. Это предвещало опасность.  
\- Тогда как ты объяснишь, что двое моих людей нашли дыру, в которой пряталась эта крыса, следуя сегодня за тобой?

\- Ты приказал за мной _следить_? – воскликнул Артур, не подумав. На лицо Утера стало страшно смотреть.  
\- Ты даже не отрицаешь, что состоял в заговоре с врагами Камелота?  
\- Что? – Артур чувствовал, как захлопывается ловушка, разрушая все его надежды когда-нибудь стать королем. На одно короткое мгновение его посетила мысль отказаться от Мерлина, но отец все равно ему никогда не поверит, да и ничто не стоило того, чтобы на виду у всего двора предать закованного в цепи избитого Мерлина. – Я никогда в жизни не состоял в заговоре против Камелота и не собираюсь.  
Может, если он правильно разыграет свои карты, ему удастся выбраться из этой дыры. Его вера и верность Камелоту были незыблемы, и отец это прекрасно знал, и если ему сейчас об этом напомнить, то, может, получится как-то смягчить ситуацию.  
\- Докажи, - немедленно отреагировал король. Голос его стал таким же страшным, как его лицо.  
Артур развел руки в стороны.  
\- Скажите только слово, милорд. Я полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
Склонив голову, он ждал, затаив дыхание.  
\- Когда костер для предателя будет готов, - заговорил Утер, - ты сам подожжешь его, доказав тем самым свою верность. Без колебаний уничтожив врага Камелота, ты докажешь, что достоин трона.  
У Артура зашумело в ушах и все, что он помнил, так это стражников, поваливших его на пол, когда он достал меч, и гневное разочарованное лицо отца.

 

Придя в себя, он заметил, что его поместили в одну из лучших камер. Стены казались сухими, а в углу была свежая вода. Потянувшись, он поморщился, ощутив ломоту во всем теле от долгого лежания на полу. Потом поднялся и подошел к решетке у входа.  
Когда Артур потребовал объяснить, что происходит, стражник у двери вежливо ответил:  
\- Вы останетесь здесь на ночь, милорд. Король хочет вас видеть завтра утром.  
\- Где Мерлин? – ему необходимо было знать, сколько у него времени, прежде чем начинать ковырять стену спрятанным в поясе ножом.  
\- В соседней камере, - солдат кивнул куда-то влево. - Вы оба здесь до утра.  
Артур кивнул и отвернулся, скрывая облегчение. И шагнул к указанной стражником стене. Если ему не изменяла память, в стене между этими двумя камерами была небольшая щель. И точно, дыра нашлась в дальнем конце камеры, почти у самого пола. Присев на корточки, он попытался заглянуть в нее, но камеры освещались слишком скудно, да и неудобная поза мешала ему что-нибудь разглядеть с другой стороны.  
\- Мерлин, - негромко позвал он. Спустя какое-то время послышался шорох, потом раздался голос Мерлина.  
\- Артур?  
\- Как ты там?  
Послышался хриплый смешок.  
\- Бывало и лучше.  
Усевшись поудобней, Артур просунул пальцы в дыру. Она была слишком узкой, чтобы протолкнуть ладонь целиком, но Мерлин быстро догадался просунуть свою руку навстречу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
\- Ты сможешь сбежать? – спросил Артур понизив голос и чуть не прижавшись в разделявшей их перегородке. – Только не говори мне, что ты не в силах немного колдануть, чтобы освободиться из малюсенькой камеры, после того как обрушил пол тронного зала.  
\- Железные кандалы, - ответил Мерлин и хмыкнул в жалкой попытке разрядить ситуацию. – Я не уверен, что смог бы сейчас до двери самостоятельно дойти, не то что прорываться за пределы Камелота.  
Прижавшись лбом к холодной каменной стене, Артур мог лишь погладить кончиками пальцев руку Мерлина.  
\- Я и предположить не мог, что отец прикажет за мной следить.  
\- А я все равно рад, что ты пришел. Пусть и со стражей, - голос Мерлина по-прежнему звучал тускло и устало, но в нем было достаточно тепла, чтобы Артуру стало чуточку легче.  
\- Я не смогу, - помолчав, заговорил Артур.  
\- Артур…  
\- Мерлин, я не смогу. И не буду. Я лучше… - он не знал, что именно «лучше». Навсегда оставит Камелот, сбежит с Мерлином и станет промышлять лесным разбоем? От одной мысли ему становилось тошно, но перспектива запалить костер и смотреть, как горит Мерлин, была куда хуже.  
\- Тебе придется, - горячо возразил Мерлин, хоть голос его и был еле слышен. – Артур, ты должен. Ты должен стать королем. Ты приведешь Камелот к величию. Если тебя не будет, королевство разорвут на куски.  
Артуру хотелось верить соблазнительным обещаниям в речах Мерлина, но некоторые вещи куда важнее, чем его желания.  
\- Разве я буду достоин стать королем, если позволю казнить своего самого преданного друга? Особенно, если я буду тем, кто опустит топор.  
В соседней камере надолго замолчали. Так надолго, что Артур чуть не убрал руку.  
\- Мерлин?  
\- Прости, - наконец откликнулся Мерлин. – Я просто… ты меня удивил. Не помню, чтобы ты раньше вслух называл меня своим другом.  
Неловко заерзав на каменном полу, Артур поспешно сменил тему.  
\- Должен же быть способ вывезти тебя из Камелота до завтрашнего утра.  
\- Я никуда не поеду.  
\- Если мы вытащим тебя из подземелий, ты сможешь улизнуть. Тебе придется ехать очень быстро, отец не прекратит тебя разыскивать. Я сделаю, что смогу, чтобы сбить его со следа после того, как мы тебя вызволим, но ты должен быть предельно осторожен и не попадаться никому на глаза…  
\- Артур…  
\- …и не езди в Эалдор, и ради всего святого не вздумай снова остаться здесь, это будет верхом идиотизма…  
\- _Артур!_ – Мерлин сжал один из пальцев Артура, и тот замолчал. – Все будет хорошо.  
\- Не будет, - возразил Артур. – Ожидается, что поутру я запалю твой чертов костер.  
Должен же быть выход. Способ сохранить и Мерлина, и Камелот. Он был рожден, чтобы править вторым. А с первым познакомился по чистой случайности. Но непонятным образом они слились в единое целое в его сознании. И он теперь не представлял себе жизни ни без одного, ни без другого.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - сказал Мерлин.  
Артур собирался потребовать объяснить, к чему это было сказано, но понял, что голос Мерлина стал совсем тихим и невнятным.  
\- Мерлин? – позвал он.  
\- Артур, - голос Мерлина прозвучал еще слабее. – Все хорошо, просто устал. В кандалах… тяжело.  
Артур как мог сжал пальцы Мерлина.  
\- С тобой же ничего не случится, если ты вдруг заснешь?  
\- Наверное, - ответил Мерлин.  
Когда Артур понял, что больше ничего не дождется, он, неловко скрючившись, попытался заглянуть в дыру в стене поверх своей руки. Ничего он, конечно, не увидел, но ему казалось, что он слышит глубокое ровное дыхание Мерлина, и от этого становилось легче.  
Выпрямившись, он чуть не подпрыгнул, увидев у входа что-то яркое.  
\- Ваше высочество, - тонкие пальцы Гвен сжались вокруг прутьев решетки. – Как вы? А Мерлин… он как?  
\- Спит, я думаю, - ответил Артур и вытащил руку из щели в стене, поняв, что Гвен ее заметила. – Тебе не следует быть здесь.  
Она лишь покачала головой.  
\- Меня никто не останавливал. Никто не хочет видеть вас в… - запнувшись, она замолчала. – Впрочем, неважно. Мне ничего за это не будет, если именно это вас беспокоит.  
\- Все равно, ты не должна рисковать из-за ме… - не задумываясь, он глянул на стену, отделявшую его от Мерлина, и поправился: - Из-за нас.  
Внезапно у него появилась идея.  
\- Гвиневера, - задумчиво начал он, поднимаясь на ноги, - говоришь, никто тебя не останавливал?  
Сдержанно кивнув, она посмотрела на него.  
\- Никто.  
\- Значит, отец не подозревает тебя, - сделал вывод Артур. Гвен хотела было что-то сказать, но Артур остановил ее, накрыв ее руку своей. – Могу я кое о чем тебя попросить? – еле слышным шепотом спросил он, помня о находившихся в нескольких шагах от них стражниках.  
\- Чтобы помочь Мерлину? – переспросила она. Артур кивнул. – Что угодно.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты передала кое-что от меня сэру Леону, - сказал он, снимая с шеи ключ. Для него, запертого здесь, он бесполезен. Зато снаружи, в руках Гвиневеры, он означает свободу для Мерлина. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
Стоило страже зазеваться, как Артур незаметно передал ключ. Гвен быстро спрятала его где-то в складках платья.  
\- Что я должна сделать? – спросила она, наклоняясь поближе. Глядя на ее решительное лицо, Артур рассказал.

Стражники явно не горели желанием конвоировать его на встречу с отцом. Спасибо хоть без кандалов. Он поискал глазами Леона. Не нашел. Оставалось довериться Гвиневере и уповать на то, что она обо всем позаботилась.  
\- Надеюсь, ты пересмотрел свои необдуманные поступки, - спросил отец, застыв перед троном олицетворением всего, чем Артур когда-то хотел быть. Король стоял расправив плечи, гордость и достоинство были в каждой черте его неподвижной фигуры. И Артур на мгновение пожалел о том, что собирается сделать, о том, что безвозвратно разрушит их отношения.  
Он никогда не сможет не любить отца, но некоторые вещи важнее сыновнего долга. Некоторые вещи значительнее, чем хотел бы его отец, и дело не только в Мерлине. Теперь Артур борется не только за него. Артур размышлял об этом всю ночь, слушая, как беспокойно мечется во сне в соседней камере Мерлин, думал о Камелоте и о том, что он значит для него. Для Утера – это линии на карте, границы и торговые пути, источник провианта. Артур же, пройдя с отцом каждую пядь земли, видел совсем другое. Там, где Утер видел проблемы, требующие решения, подданных, которыми надо управлять, которых надо защищать и покорять, Артур видел людей, своих людей.  
Оба они проливали кровь за свое королевство, но Артур делал это ради любви и горячего желания защитить и помочь, а не от страха. Он не винил отца за его горе, но за смерть матери было заплачено тысячами жизней. Кровопролитие надо было прекратить.  
Артур не хотел быть королем. Пока нет. Но он готов был дать Утеру поверить в обратное, если это поможет ему спасти Мерлина и выполнить свой долг перед ним и Камелотом.  
\- Я все обдумал, - ответил Артур. Он стоял, гордо вздернув подбородок и сцепив руки за спиной. – И я не изменю своего решения.  
Лицо Утера потемнело.  
\- А как же принесенные тобой клятвы?  
\- Я не преступил присяги, - сказал Артур. – Я клялся в преданности Камелоту, отец, и остаюсь ему верен.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что, отпустив колдуна, ты защищаешь Камелот? Стоит тебе повернуться к нему спиной, и он нападет.  
\- Не нападет. Он бесчисленное множество раз доказывал свою преданность и мне, и Камелоту.  
\- Это не имеет значения. Артур, пойми, он – враг.  
Сжав кулаки, Артур невольно шагнул вперед.  
\- Если подобная преданность не имеет значения, то какая имеет? Моя? Ваша, сир?  
Утер превосходно умел скрывать эмоции, но Артур слишком хорошо знал отца и видел, что удар попал в цель.  
\- Казнь состоится, нравится тебе это или нет, - произнес Утер, давая сигнал паре стражников у дверей. – Артур, подобные выходки не достойны тебя.  
Артур склонил голову и промолчал, выжидая. Он не был уверен, что дал Гвен достаточно времени. Внутри все сжалось от напряжения.  
Медленно тянулись минуты ожидания. Артур видел, что Утер ждет от него чего-то драматического, может, что он вновь схватится за меч. Но Артур слишком занят, по возможности незаметно высматривая в толпе Леона. План мог провалиться по множеству причин. Некоторые из них Артур понял только сейчас. Сжав зубы, он отогнал эти мысли, все равно уже нельзя было что-то изменить.  
Наконец краем глаза он заметил движение в толпе. Подняв взгляд, он посмотрел на затерявшегося среди придворных и стражников Леона. Тот был бледен, но выглядел решительно. Получив едва заметный кивок, Артур, стараясь скрыть накатившее облегчение, обернулся к Утеру.  
Которому что-то шептал на ухо один из стражников. Утер напрягся, его лицо стало холодным и отстраненным. Артур расправил плечи, стараясь казаться уверенным и спокойным.  
Стражник отошел. И Утер повернулся к Артуру, впиваясь в него обвиняющим взглядом.  
\- Колдун сбежал, - сказал он. Артур старательно изобразил удивление. – Я понимаю, что тебя бесполезно посылать на его розыски, поэтому тебя высекут и посадят в подземелья. И ты будешь сидеть там до тех пор, пока мальчишка не будет пойман и казнен. Теперь ты видишь? – добавил он, глядя на упрямо вздернутый подбородок сына. - Видишь, что маги способны лишь предавать, бросая тебя в беде?  
\- Нет, не вижу, - ответил Артур. – Особенно учитывая, что именно я помог ему сбежать.  
В зале зашептались. Артур лишь недоумевал, чему они удивляются. Этого следовало ожидать с того самого момента, как Артур, стоя на этом самом месте, первый раз пошел против воли отца.  
\- Можешь меня высечь, если тебе станет легче от этого, но Мерлина ты не тронешь.  
Утер резко выдохнул, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Это почему же? Кто помешает мне защитить Камелот от его врагов?  
\- Я, - просто ответил Артур. – И Камелот.  
Отец, похоже, потерял дар речи. Артур предположил, что от ярости. Сам же он стоял и ждал. И это ожидание было настоящим испытанием веры и надежды на будущее, потому что если он останется один, то все рухнет. На одно мучительно долгое мгновение ему показалось, что он проиграл, но тут из толпы выступил Леон и встал за его левым плечом, явно выказывая поддержку. Артур с трудом сдержал улыбку, слушая звуки шагов, как один за другим рыцари молча выстраивались у него за спиной.  
\- Что это значит? – тихо и угрожающе произнес король. В его словах не было вопроса, несмотря на формулировку. Артур понимал, как это выглядит. Так и было задумано: рыцари Камелота поддержали его и верны только ему, а не его отцу. Он вспоминал о сотнях кровавых переворотов, которые начинались именно так, но в то же время совсем по-другому, потому что он пока не собирался узурпировать трон.  
\- Не трогай Мерлина, - сказал он, - и я не стану захватывать твое королевство.  
Шепот в зале становился все громче, пока не стал напоминать вой сильного ветра. Утер не менялся в лице, даже не нахмурился, и Артур размышлял, неужели он так потрясен, что даже двинуться не в состоянии. Он слышал, как тяжело переминаются за его спиной рыцари. Он не подготовил их к подобному, к столь явной измене, но сейчас заклинал держаться. Его блеф хорош, только пока в него верят, иначе он может потерять и Мерлина, и Камелот. Он не хотел захватывать трон Камелота силой, не хотел дестабилизировать обстановку и ослаблять королевство, оставляя его открытым для Ценреда, или Баярда, или кого-то еще. Но если сила – единственное, что может заставить отца слушать, он с удовольствием ее применит.  
\- Ты смеешь угрожать убийством собственному отцу ради того, чтобы занять его трон, - ровным голосом сказал Утер. Артур уверенно выдержал его взгляд.  
\- Если это потребуется для того, чтобы защитить Камелот, - он не стал бросаться словами _кровожадный_ или _тиран_ , но вспомнил о Моргане, подумал, что бы она сказала, будь сейчас здесь. И это еще одна несправедливость, которую ему придется исправить. Хотя, возможно, уже было слишком поздно.  
Долгие мгновения они стояли лицом к лицу. Отец и сын. Схлестнувшиеся в поединке воль. Но теперь Артур уже не сомневался, чем все закончится. Он обыграл Утера по всем статьям, а Утер всегда готов был уступить победу, если в дальнейшем это приносило ему пользу. Артур также знал, что Утер никогда не казнит единственного наследника, даже после подобного неповиновения. Убирая Артура, он рискует слишком многим: может начаться война, Камелот может развалиться на части, когда его лорды начнут грызться за корону.  
Наконец Утер едва заметно склонил голову. Артур знал, что большего ему не добиться. Не опуская глаз, он опустился перед троном на одно колено. Рыцари последовали его примеру, безмолвно напоминая, что они верны Утеру, пока ему верен Артур.  
« _Этого достаточно_ , – подумал Артур. – _Пока этого достаточно_ ».

Однажды наступит время света, время прекрасного процветающего Альбиона под властью единого короля. Будут широкие чистые улицы и счастливые сытые люди. И весь мир будет с уважением говорить о богатстве и благополучии этого королевства.  
В котором будет король и королева. И придворный маг – наперстник обоих. Будет круглый стол, за которым все равны, будь то крестьянин или дворянин, - скрепленное кровью боевое братство. Король будет вести своих рыцарей в бой и миловать поверженных врагов. И придворный маг всегда рядом с ним. А потом они будут возвращаться домой с победой к своей королеве. С чистыми помыслами и чистыми сердцами. И будут восседать втроем на своих тронах олицетворением красоты и власти. Днем они будут обсуждать дела, мудро и справедливо править Камелотом, а ночью они будут править друг другом, разговаривать друг с другом так, как не могут больше ни с кем, вспоминать прошлое и изгнание, и чувство вины, думать о судьбе, выдержке и любви.  
Однажды наступит время, когда страх и тьма вернутся, когда злоба и недоверие просочатся обратно, чтобы разрушить это прекрасное королевство, разорвать его на куски. Но сейчас… сейчас в Камелоте все хорошо и спокойно. И все, кого он любит, – в безопасности.  
И это все, о чем может мечтать Артур.


End file.
